<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marrow Amin x Ace Op Reader: Pregnancy Headcanon by rwbyv100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790677">Marrow Amin x Ace Op Reader: Pregnancy Headcanon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyv100/pseuds/rwbyv100'>rwbyv100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Films, Arousal, Atlas - Freeform, Baby Shower, Birth, Breast Fucking, Breast Massage, Breastfeeding, Breastsucking, Cravings, F/M, Faunus baby, Force Sex, Horniness, Horny, Ironwood - Freeform, Lust, Marrow amin - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Moodswings, Motherhood, Newborn Baby, Orgasms, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Qrow Branwen - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY Volume 7, Raising kids, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Tail Play, Tail fetish, Violence, clover ebi - Freeform, doggobaby, dust infused sex toys, elm ederne - Freeform, faunus, harriet bree - Freeform, maternity, naughty maid roleplay, perverted scenes, robyn hill - Freeform, slight abuse, striptease, titssucking, vine zeki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyv100/pseuds/rwbyv100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Marrow NSFW headcanon where the reader becomes pregnant with his child after a passionate night together.</p><p>How will you fair being pregnant with a Faunus baby?</p><p>Also includes scenarios of the other Ace Ops and their kids too!</p><p>CH 1: Marrow: "I won't be able to hold back tonight, I'm sorry..." </p><p>You: "Don't be...I love it when you lose control..."</p><p>...<br/>Marrow: "Y/N...have you been eating dog food?"<br/>You: “...No...”</p><p>CH 2: Elm: "Being a mother takes hard work and guts! Once you go in you can never turn back!"</p><p> You: “Right...”</p><p>...<br/>You: “I want you to fuck me until I forget how to WALK!”</p><p>Marrow:”...WHAT?!”</p><p>CH 3: You: “Marrow! Fetch me some food!”</p><p>Marrow:”...”<br/>...<br/>You: “So how’s Vine at night?”</p><p>Elm: “You REALLY wanna know?”</p><p>CH 4: Elm: "PUSH THAT BABY OUT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! EVEN IF YOUR ORGANS START SHOOTING RIGHT OUT!"</p><p>You: “FUCK THAT!”<br/>...<br/>You: “Marrow! Something’s wrong with our baby! He won’t stop chasing his tail and he peed on our carpet!”</p><p>Marrow: “Faunus babies act on animal instinct at first.”</p><p>You: “WHAT?!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki, Marrow Amin/Reader, Marrow Amin/You, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naughty Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You would never forget that night.</p><p>The night you came to your room after your mission with Harriet.</p><p>You had stripped out of your uniform, undoing the buttons and letting it fall onto the floor.</p><p>You bent over to pick it up.</p><p>That was when you felt something hard and thick poke your ass causing you to yelp.</p><p>You slowly turned around and saw that it was Marrow standing behind you, shirtless in just a towel.</p><p>He had just finished taking a shower.</p><p>You blinked.</p><p>"Oh! Marrow, you surprised me! I was-"</p><p>Your eyes fell to his crotch. </p><p>His large erection protruded out the white cloth, pointing directly towards you.</p><p>'...Whoa!' You thought.</p><p>'What got him so turned on?!'</p><p>"Y/N..." he said.</p><p>Marrow instantly claimed your lips and captured your tongue in a passionate, wet kiss.</p><p>You were confused but you melted in the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth.</p><p>He reached his hand out to squeeze your ass, bring you even closer.</p><p>You moaned at the sensation as Marrow continued to devour you while his hands massaged your curves.</p><p>You appreciated the attention but it wasn't like Marrow to be so aggressive.</p><p>"Mmm-!"</p><p>You shrieked when Marrow pressed his dick against your crotch, rubbing his erection, creating a warm friction.</p><p>You shivered as your body filled with arousal, as his clothed tip teased at your womanhood.</p><p>You were a little exhausted from the mission, but you didn't mind a little action.</p><p>You still had questions.</p><p>You pull away from Marrow, panting heavily.</p><p>"Marrow, what has gotten into yo-OOH!"</p><p>Marrow scooped you up, holding your ass firmly as he pressed his fingers against the thick flesh.</p><p>You hissed at the sensation as he carried you over to the bed before he threw you against it, causing your breasts to bounce for his full view.</p><p>Marrow licked his lips at the sight as he got on top of you and placed his hands on either side of you.</p><p>"Marrow! Slow down! Why are you being so-?"</p><p>Your e/c eyes finally lock into his light blue ones.</p><p>The icy orbs were clouded with hunger and lust.</p><p>A gaze so passionate, you didn't dare look away as it reeled you in further, filling your very mind with arousal.</p><p>"I've just missed you..." Marrow whispered as he stroked your cheek.</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>"That so?"</p><p>You slowly sat up so that your lips were just inches from his. </p><p>"Why don't you show me then?" You whispered seductively.</p><p>Marrow gulped feeling your warm breath tickle against his lips.</p><p>To your surprise, you pinned you back down to the bed and bit into the side of your neck.</p><p>You moaned feeling his canines sink down a bit into your flesh, creating love marks that you would have to hide in the morning.</p><p>You hissed when his canines sank deeper.</p><p>Marrow soothed the pain away with some soft, warm licks before bringing his lips to your ear.</p><p>"I won't be able to hold back tonight, I'm sorry..." he growled as he started to roughly tug off your f/c panties.</p><p>You smiled as a soft moan escapes your lips.</p><p>"Don't be..."</p><p>Your eyes fluttered shut as Marrow begins to move his lips across your breasts.</p><p>"...I love it when you lose control..."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>• The vomiting and nausea seemed never ending. Harriet didn't take the news too well when you called out.</p><p>"Again Y/N?! We have a mission! What the hell! Why are you always sick! What's wrong with you?!" She yelled over her scroll.</p><p>"I know! I know I'm sorry but I just don't feel well..." you say weakly.</p><p>• Harriet chewed you out further until she hung up the phone. But not before telling you to feel better. That was sweet of her.</p><p>• Clover on the other hand, had patience that was running very thin. After your 15th call out, he permanently had you benched until he felt as though you were ready to start taking your job seriously again. </p><p>• You didn't mind, it was a free vacation! But you were growing bored...</p><p>• In addition to your nausea and vomiting, you started to crave meat...</p><p>• Every trip to the grocery store, there were bags full of nothing but steak, pork chops, ribs, chicken, and beef.</p><p>• You cooked whatever meat you were craving every night for dinner. Marrow didn't seem to mind, especially when you cooked him chili streak! But he did question your sudden dietary change.</p><p>• The meat craving turned into something else...</p><p>• You stood in front of Marrow, completely red faced as he presented you an open red can that had a small puppy printed on the front.</p><p>"Y/N...have you been eating dog food?"</p><p>The fact that Marrow discovered your little secret was mortifying and embarrassing enough. </p><p>But his bewildered expression and the sound of shock in his voice were the icing on the cake...</p><p>There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Marrow stared at you, awaiting your answer.</p><p>You bit your lip and finally spoke up, doing your best to put on a straight face.</p><p>"...No..." you say. Your tone of voice was anything but convincing.</p><p>Marrow raised an eyebrow, which only made you more nervous.</p><p>"I found over 50 cans of these under our bed, in the closet, and in the couch cushions..."</p><p>You cringe as he went on. There was no point in hiding anymore so you decided to come clean...</p><p>...mostly...</p><p>"I...I read online that dog food is good for...y-your skin!" You blurted out.</p><p>Marrow eyes narrowed in frustration.</p><p>"...Then why not put it on your skin?"</p><p>Your cheeks burned in embarrassment. That lie was Terrible and you both knew it.</p><p>There was another moment of uncomfortable silence, before you glance down at the floor nervously.</p><p>Marrow sighed and placed the can on the dresser before walking closer to you and placing his hands on your shoulders.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm getting really worried about you. Please, just talk to me! What's going on?"</p><p>After a long conversation where you convinced Marrow that you were okay, you begin to walk out of the room.</p><p>Marrow sighed.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>You bit your lip.</p><p>"The pet store..."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>• The vomiting soon stopped and you were finally going on missions again. You paired up with Elm during a mission in the dust mines.</p><p>• For some reason, you felt very angry. You took it out on the Grimm and brutally attacked them, with each kill being slow and merciless. You barely left one for Elm to attack.</p><p>• When Elm called your out for you excessive use of force, your bursted into tears, apologizing repeatedly after the mission, much to her confusion.</p><p>• You went back to calling out from missions again in favor of spending your days crying while eating a can of dog food with a spoon. Marrow grew extremely worried about you and did his best to try and comfort you but you kept shoving him away.</p><p>• One day Marrow came home and walked in on you lazily laying on the couch in just your f/c lacy underwear, holding a box of XL size of steak pizza as you watched some depressing shows on TV. In Marrow's hand was a small pink gift bag.</p><p>"I'm home!" He said.</p><p>"...That's nice..." you say bluntly as you continue to stare at the holographic screen in front of you.</p><p>Marrow sighs.</p><p>"Harriet says 'hi'. She says she hopes you come back for more training."</p><p>"Uh-huh, yeah, that's great," you say dismissively.</p><p>"Elm got you a present," Marrow said as he set the pink bag next to you.</p><p>You nodded and hum in acknowledgement.</p><p>You kept your eyes on the TV and point to the coffee table.</p><p>"Could you grab me those doggie biscuits over there?"</p><p>Marrow widened his eyes.</p><p>"Doggie biscuits?! Your eating dog treats now?!"</p><p>He widens his eyes seeing a light blue king sized bag of dog biscuits that was savagely torn open.</p><p>He picks up the biscuits and stares at it incredulously.</p><p>He then looks around the room.</p><p>"Y/N! Look at this place! It's a mess!"</p><p>You look around the room seeing the mess you've made.</p><p>A bowl of potato chips was spilled all over the couch, dog biscuits were on the floor, blankets and pillows were scattered and covered in soda stains and string cheese, and the gooey cheese pizza in your hand was slowly sliding off the slice.</p><p>SPLAT!</p><p>You frowned sadly seeing the gooey cheese had slid onto the floor.</p><p>You turned to Marrow, giving him a blunt expression.</p><p>"Could you get that for me? I kinda want to finish that."</p><p>Marrow glared at you.</p><p>"What is WRONG with you?! Look at yourself!"</p><p>"Can I use your credit card?" You suddenly asked.</p><p>Marrow stared at you in disbelief.</p><p>"...WHAT?!"</p><p>"I need to use your credit card to buy some expensive brand dog food."</p><p>Before Marrow could say anything, you dig in your bra and pull out a sheet of paper and present it to him.</p><p>Marrow takes it.</p><p>"Um...what is this?"</p><p>"My credit card maxed out cause I used it to buy dog treats. That's the bill. I haven't been paid since I haven't been on duty, so could you take care of it?" You ask.</p><p>Marrow's jaw dropped as his eyes widen.</p><p>"2,000 Lien?!"</p><p>You then turned to the pink bag next to you.</p><p>It had shiny pink bows and cute little puppies printed on it.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>What could have Elm bought you?</p><p>Maybe it was dog food?</p><p>You took a peek in the bag and saw a thin metallic piece of Atlas tech.</p><p>You widen your eyes and gasped before leaning away to close the bag.</p><p>"...No..."</p><p>That was when realization hit you.</p><p>The night when you and Marrow got intimate, the vomiting, the mood swings, the sudden cravings for dog food.</p><p>"I can't be..."</p><p>You turned to Marrow who had dropped to his knees, staring at the bill in distress as his fingers tangled through his dark teal locks.</p><p>You seized the chance and pick up your bag and slowly get up and tip-toe past Marrow.</p><p>Crunch!</p><p>You wince seeing how you had crushed your foot against a potato chip.</p><p>This altered Marrow who's tail jolted up.</p><p>He turned to you, surprised to see that you have gotten up.</p><p>He glared at you, seeing how you were trying to sneak away.</p><p>"Y/N!"</p><p>You immediately run from him.</p><p>"Gotta use the bathroom!" You say quickly as you dash towards the door.</p><p>"Y/N wait! We need to talk about this!" Marrow calls. </p><p>SLAM!</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>You lean back against the door of the bathroom and dig in the bag.</p><p>You pull out the thin piece of Atlesian tech as you toss the bag to the side.</p><p>Elm had bought you a pregnancy test.</p><p>Anxiety and fear ran through your body as you felt your heart jump out of your chest.</p><p>Your arm that held the test shook nervously.</p><p>"Am I really pregnant...?"</p><p>'Only one way to find out...'</p><p>As you slip off your panties and walked towards the toilet, you followed the directions of the test and activated the energy dust crystal inside the pod...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Two blue lines appeared on the tiny little holographic screen as you held the test close to your face. </p><p>You sank to your knees feeling your heart drop to your stomach.</p><p>Anxiety and fear seemed to have skyrocketed as tears formed in your eyes.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NO! NO! WHY?!" You screamed as you bang a fist against the tiled floors.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/N?!" You heard from outside the bathroom.</p><p>You widened your eyes.</p><p>'No...'</p><p>You immediately get up.</p><p>'I gotta lock the door!'</p><p>You run towards the door at the other side of the bathroom as panic rushes through your veins.</p><p>'If Marrow finds out I'm pregnant, he won't love me anymore!'</p><p>You reach your hand towards the door handle.</p><p>'I can't let him kn-!'</p><p>Ker-click!</p><p>You were too late...</p><p>Marrow slammed open the door as you stop in your tracks.</p><p>"Y/n what's wrong?! Are you okay?!"</p><p>Marrow's concerned expression turned into shock when he spotted the pregnancy test in your hand.</p><p>You froze in fear as he blinked at the sight of the glowing stick.</p><p>"...Is that?"</p><p>You shrieked as Marrow took the stick from your hand and examined it.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped the two lines on the holographic screen.</p><p>You bit your lip which soon broke into a sheepish smile.</p><p>"Well, Marrow..."</p><p>"...Looks like we're getting a new puppy!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby showers and Moodswings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• Marrow was overjoyed at how he was going to be a father!</p><p>• He helped you make arrangements with Clover, where he informed him and General Ironwood that you would be going on maternity leave.</p><p>• Even in your leave of absence, you were still getting paid, all while Marrow stayed by your side and help take care of you.</p><p>• Marrow had the day off. The two of you spent the day together cuddling on the couch. He rubbed your slightly swollen belly as he spoke to your baby growing in your womb.</p><p>"Marrow, did you feel that?" You asked.</p><p>Marrow smiled as his tail wagged.</p><p>"The babies kicking! I think they heard me!"</p><p>You giggled as Marrow showered your tummy with little kisses.</p><p>"This one's gonna be a runner!" You say.</p><p>The two of you gaze into each other's eyes lovingly.</p><p>Marrow placed a hand on your cheek.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>You placed a hand on his and squeeze it a bit.</p><p>"I love you too! And I can't wait to raise this baby with you!"</p><p>You and Marrow lean closer together, your lips were just inches apart...</p><p>SLAM!</p><p>The sound of the door slamming open startled you both causing you and Marrow to jump back.</p><p>You both whip your heads back and saw Elm and Vine enter the room with presents and decorations.</p><p>Vine looked calm as usual while Elm had a big grin on her face, appearing satisfied at how she just made a dent in your front door.</p><p>Marrow widened his eyes.</p><p>"Elm? Vine? What are you guys doing here?!"</p><p>You glared at them.</p><p>"For real!"</p><p>You covered your chest, you only had on a lacy bra and some dolphin shorts.</p><p>"We've come for your stork party," Vine said calmly.</p><p>You and Marrow stare at him in confusion.</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>Elm grinned.</p><p>"HE MEANS, ITS TIME FOR YOUR BABY SHOWER!"</p><p>• You and Marrow tried to protest since the two of you wanted more time alone together, but Elm insisted for the party to start as she practically threw you (but not too roughly) in the large, expensive, massage chair she purchased for you.</p><p>• You had already been dressed in a frilly pink maternity minidress, which may as well have been lingerie with all the lace detailing and cleavage showing. Not that Marrow didn't seem mind of course.</p><p>• Elm showered you with attention, as she tickled your belly. She kept singing on how there was a baby coming while Vine gave Marrow advice on fatherhood.</p><p>• Decorations were everywhere and there was a large cake...a...chocolate one at that...</p><p>• For some reason, the thought of chocolate alone made your stomach churn, so you avoided it like the plague.</p><p>• Clover and Harriet were present at the celebration, congratulating you and Marrow as they gave you their presents.</p><p>• You opened up Clover's gift. Inside was many different toys: a rabbit's foot plushie and plastic horseshoe. In addition, there were some baby-sized t-shirts that had symbols of clovers and wishbones.</p><p>"This is so the baby will have good luck going for them for many years to come," he said.</p><p>You sweatdropped.</p><p>"Thank you, Clover. I'm sure the baby will appreciate that very much..."</p><p>Clover smirked at you and gave you a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>•You opened Harriet's gifts. It was baby-sized running gear...</p><p>• Sneakers, knee pads, running clothes, etc...</p><p>Harriet smirked.</p><p>"You never know, your baby might become a pro runner one day!"</p><p>"Harriet..." you say.</p><p>You pulled out the baby-sized sneakers from the box.</p><p>"...My baby doesn't need Air Jordan's worth..."</p><p>You widened your eyes at the price tag.</p><p>"300 Lien?!"</p><p>Harriet suddenly snatched the sneakers and her gift box away from you as she sent you a glare.</p><p>"That's the last time I spent a quarter of my paycheck on you!"</p><p>She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.</p><p>You pouted.</p><p>"Meanie..."</p><p>• Elm and Vine didn't seem to leave you and Marrow alone. Well, mostly Elm. Vine just happened to tag along.</p><p>Elm presented you a cup full of green and yellow sludge.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"...Is that a...smoothie?"</p><p>Elm grinned.</p><p>"I made it with carrots, green beans, bananas, broccoli, and fish stew! It's a good diet for pregnant mothers!"</p><p>Vine nodded.</p><p>"Indeed. This will give you the source of fiber, potassium, and protein your baby needs to grow strong and healthy."</p><p>SPPRAULAT!</p><p>Elm dumped the cup of sludge into the bowl in front of you.</p><p>Your face went blue as you watched the goop appear to jiggle inside the bowl.</p><p>Elm scooped up the sludge with a spoon and brought it towards you.</p><p>You lean your head away as you gag a bit from the smell.</p><p>"Are you sure that's edible?" Marrow asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, Y/N! This will help you through your pregnancy!" Elm said happily.</p><p>You bit your lip.</p><p>You just wanted to eat dog food...but you weren't gonna let Elm or Vine know that...</p><p>You gave Marrow a pleading expression.</p><p>He placed a hand on Elm's shoulder.</p><p>"Actually, I was gonna cook meat for dinner."</p><p>Elm gave him a look of disgust.</p><p>"MEAT?! She doesn't need meat!"</p><p>Elm roughly shoved Marrow to the ground causing him to scream.</p><p>You widened your eyes.</p><p>"Marrow!"</p><p>Elm turned back to you and gave you a grin that sent shivers down your spine.</p><p>"DOWN THE HATCH! EAT!"</p><p>"HURK-!"</p><p>Elm shoved the sludge in your mouth, shoving a spoon down your throat a bit.</p><p>Tears stream out your eyes due to the stench and horrible taste.</p><p>Vine gave you a small smile as Elm repeatedly fed you the goop.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind, but I did add some prunes."</p><p>You widened your eyes.</p><p>"MMM?!"</p><p>•You laid on the mat in front of your toilet and sobbed as you clutched your sore tummy. Your panties rested at your ankles. Your used plunger and a bit of vomit laid next to you.</p><p>"Is Elm trying to fucking poison me?! What the hell?!"</p><p>You heard some soft knocks on the bathroom door.</p><p>"Y/N? Are you okay in there?"You heard Marrow on the other side.</p><p>You sniffled as you curl up a bit. You didn't want Marrow to see you like this.</p><p>• The cycle repeated itself every other day. You both heard the sounds of Elm's footsteps, Marrow would rush to the door and attempt to lock it to keep her out, he would be too late as Elm slammed the door open in his face, she'd bring you the drink and force-feed you. And then you were stuck on the toilet once more...</p><p>• Other times were peaceful. Elm and Vine had brought their young 4-year-old twins, Root and Stem over to visit.</p><p>• It was surprising but not too surprising. You knew how Elm and Vine were always close but you didn't expect them to marry and have kids together.</p><p>• Root Zeki took after Elm in terms of looks, inheriting her skin, hair, and eye color. He was a rather big, strong boy for his age and he appeared to be developing muscles. You could tell that Elm was making sure he was eating right.</p><p>• Elm chatted with you about motherhood as Root played around in your living room.</p><p>"Being a mother takes hard work and guts! Once you go in you can never turn back!" Elm said enthusiastically.</p><p>You sweatdrop.</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>CRASH!</p><p>You and Elm whipped your heads to the side to see Root happily jumping up and down next to a broken chair.</p><p>"Mama look! I just beat the living tar out of a chair!" Root cheered.</p><p>Elm chuckled.</p><p>"Ha-ha! Yeah! That's my little man!"</p><p>You sweatdropped again.</p><p>'This is how she was raising her child?'</p><p>You heard a gasp and turned to see Marrow stare incredulously at the sight of the broken chair.</p><p>Vine who was sitting next to him on the couch sighed as he shook his head.</p><p>"I apologize for my sons...barbaric behavior..." he said as he narrowed his eyes slightly as a grinning Elm.</p><p>"We shall reimburse you for the cost of your chair..."</p><p>You observed Vine and Marrow as the chatted about parenting.</p><p>You smiled at the sight of Marrow as he bounced Stem Zeki on his lap.</p><p>• Stem was a rather thin and frail female who took after Vine in terms of appearance with her pale skin but inherited Elm's brown hair. She had a calm aura about her as she smiled peacefully at Marrow.</p><p> </p><p>• You stare at Stem for a moment and then at Root. Even after 4 years, you still couldn't wrap your head around the fact that Elm and Vine had kids!</p><p>• Elm and Vine had kids together!</p><p>• Vine got Elm pregnant!</p><p>• Elm and Vine...had sex...</p><p>• The more deeply you thought about it, the more curious you became.</p><p>• And that curiosity got the best of you as you found yourself blurting out this question:</p><p>"So how's Vine at night, huh?"</p><p>You clapped your hands over your mouth, but it was too late.</p><p>Elm stared at you completely dumbfounded as she blinked.</p><p>You blush in embarrassment as you turned over to Marrow and Vine.</p><p>Marrow just blinked while Vine's cheeks were pink. Both of their eyes widened.</p><p>You sweatdrop regretting what you said.</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>You turned over to Elm who smirked at you as she chuckled.</p><p>She gave you a playful, seductive wink.</p><p>"Well, Vine loves it when I shove my toes inside his-"</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>You flinched as a familiar thick, yellow glowing line, stretched in front of you and clamped over Elm's mouth.</p><p>You saw that Vine had used his aura vines from across the room to keep Elm from saying another word.</p><p>His cheeks became red as he gave Elm a stern expression.</p><p>Vine cleared his throat as he takes the vine away.</p><p>"We shall take our leave now..."</p><p>Elm was a giggling mess as she and Vine gather their kids before getting up to leave.</p><p>On the way out the room, Elm gave Vine playful, rough smack on the behind as she whispered about his favorite kinks, causing his face to redden as he glared at her.</p><p>"ELM!"</p><p>Elm howled out in laughter before she slammed the door shut.</p><p>Your cheeks reddened as you stared at the half-broken door.</p><p>You blinked.</p><p>'I guess we know who's dominate in bed...' you thought.</p><p>'...Then again I could be wrong...'</p><p>'Vine's stronger than I thought of he's able to withstand Elm's pounding...'</p><p>'Hm...so he has a toe fetish?'</p><p>You thought about it deeply.</p><p>Elm and Vine were often paired up on missions together late at night.</p><p>You pictured the sexual tension...</p><p>Elm's uniform just happened to show her feet.</p><p>You try to picture Vine getting aroused at the tightly firm toes wrapped in bands...</p><p>You licked your lips nervously as you imagined Elm and Vine in bed together where Vine would coat Elm's feet with whipped cream before worshipping and sucking the cream off her toes, causing Elm to release hungry, aroused moans...</p><p>You rubbed your knees together at the thought...</p><p>You shook your head and blush even further.</p><p>'WHY am I thinking about that?! I'm curious or anything...'</p><p>Marrow walked over to you, smiling flirtatiously.</p><p>"Now that I have you all to myself..."</p><p>You giggled and got up and walked you walked close to him.</p><p>"...How about a movie?" He asked.</p><p>You hummed as you stroked his chest with a finger.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that..."</p><p>Marrow placed his hand on your hips.</p><p>"Anything you want to watch?"</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>You wrap your arms around Marrow's neck and press a knee to Marrow's crotch, starling him a bit as he widens his eyes.</p><p>You tilt your head and flash him a sexy smile.</p><p>"...Do you still have that adult movie subscription?"</p><p>Marrow's mouth formed a grin as his tail begins to wag excitedly.</p><p>• The two of you got together in bed, getting turned on as you both watched the erotic film on the holographic screen.</p><p>• Your half-naked bodies grew sweaty from the arousal as the temperatures in the room seemed to have risen.</p><p>• You couldn't take it anymore and you felt as you were going to pass out.</p><p>• You laid your body on top of Marrow's, burying your face in his abs. The woman's moans on the screen kept ringing in your ears which made your face redder and redder.</p><p>"Mmm! Harder, daddy!" The woman cried.</p><p>"Oh, Gods...!" You whispered as the wet sounds of kissing sent shivers down your spine.</p><p>You felt Marrow slide a hand down your panties. He cupped your ass, squeezing the jiggly molds.</p><p>You shrieked causing you to look up at Marrow who grinned at you as he licked his lips.</p><p>"You want me to bone you like that?" He asks as he gestures towards the screen.</p><p>You slowly turn back to look at the screen and saw the man banging the woman by spreading his legs far apart and roughly pounding into her backside.</p><p>You gulped as beads of sweat rolled down your forehead.</p><p>"I can tell you're hungry..." Marrow said huskily.</p><p>You turned back to him and blushed at the sight of him licking his lips.</p><p>"...Eat up..."</p><p>You shrieked feeling Marrow slip a finger into your back entrance.</p><p>You moaned feeling him swirl a finger up inside of you.</p><p>Lately, you were feeling very lustful and hornier than usual. You decided to add a little more pleasure by rolling your hips against Marrow's crotch.</p><p>Marrow found the sight to be too erotic. His dick wouldn't stop twitching as it felt the friction of your body against him.</p><p>You felt his erection press up against you and that was when your lust completely took over.</p><p>• You were instantly by Marrow's side in bed as you slip your hand into his boxers to palm at his dick. You whispered naughty things in his ear and he was instant putty in your hands. As soon as he came in your hand, you slowly licked your fingers erotically for his viewing pleasure.</p><p>"Y/N, you are one naughty girl..."</p><p>You giggled at that.</p><p>• Pregnancy wasn't perfect. If anything, it brought out the worse in you...</p><p>• The moment Marrow walked into the room from work, you threw a large steak knife towards him just narrowly missing his hair. The knife stuck into the wall behind him. Marrow widened his eyes at the sight of the knife and then at your half-naked form as you angrily sat in your massage chair.</p><p>"Where the hell have you BEEN?! You said you'd be back by 10! It's past midnight!"</p><p>Marrow panicked. He would have been turned on if it wasn't for the fact that you didn't look like you wanted to murder him.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry! There was a situation in Mantle and—"</p><p>"—Y/N PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"</p><p>You had already got up from the chair and backed Marrow to the wall as you held another knife.</p><p>You pointed it at his neck as you glared at him.</p><p>"I know you're not messing around with those milf thots in Mantle..."</p><p>Marrow shook his head.</p><p>"No! I would never cheat on you! Why would you think that?"</p><p>You dropped the knife and instantly burst to tears as you covered your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I DON'T KNOW! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, BABY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!"</p><p>Now Marrow was confused...</p><p>He figured that it was just your mood swings kicking in so he decided to just go along with it and attempt to calm you down.</p><p>He took your wrists and removed your hands from your eyes.</p><p>"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it! No tears, okay?"</p><p>You sniffled as you wipe your tears, calming down instantly.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Marrow smiled and placed a hand on your cheek.</p><p>"Y/N, I love you!"</p><p>A seductive expression took over your face as your eyes clouded with lust, which caught Marrow off guard.</p><p>"Then show me..."</p><p>You slowly stroke his chest.</p><p>Marrow blinked as his cheeks flushed.</p><p>"Um...Y/N?"</p><p>"Take off your clothes..." you say softly.</p><p>Marrow gave you a stern expression.</p><p>"Y/N! You're pregnant! I'm not gonna-"</p><p>"-TAKE! OFF! YOUR! CLOTHES!"</p><p>You roughly tug on Marrow's red ascot.</p><p>"Dammit! How do you untie this thing!?"</p><p>Marrow grabbed your hands.</p><p>"Y/N! We are not going to-"</p><p>"TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHESSSSS!" You roared.</p><p>Marrow shrieked as you practically tore off his uniform.</p><p>You mustered up the strength to shove him into the bedroom, locking the door behind you before you strip off your little outfit.</p><p>Marrow who was left in just his boxers, backed away slowly as you approached him.</p><p>"Y/N! Please! I have work tomorrow morning!"</p><p>"GET IN BED!" You exclaim.</p><p>Marrow screamed as you practically tackle him to the bed, using the weight of your bump to pin him down...</p><p>• Marrow stared exhaustedly at the dark ceiling above as sweat and cum covered his body. You curled up comfortably next to him as you slept. It was hard to believe how you just attacked him a moment ago with how peaceful you looked.</p><p>Marrow bit his lip.</p><p>'Just 7 more months Marrow, you can do it!' He thought to himself determinedly.</p><p>He groaned painfully.</p><p>"Oh, Gods...I can't feel my legs..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lust and More Moodswings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• One night, Marrow was wide awake as he closed his ears with his pillow. His eyes were red with exhaustion and he had about one hour to get ready for work.</p><p>• His lack of sleep was because of you.</p><p>• You were sitting up in your bed and faced the broken moon from the window, howling like a werewolf...</p><p>"Oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"</p><p>"Y/N-"</p><p>"Oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"</p><p>"You need to-"</p><p>"Oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"</p><p>"Ooouuu! Ouuuuuuh!"</p><p>Marrow sat up, finally having enough as he glared at you.</p><p>"Y/N! I want to get some sleep! Stop howling already!"</p><p>"Oooooouuuuuuuuuuuu-mmm!"</p><p>Marrow covered your mouth and slowly pulled you in bed.</p><p>"Go to sleep!"</p><p>You pry his hand off your mouth and faced the moon.</p><p>"Oouuuuuuuu!"</p><p>"Y/N!"</p><p>"Ouuuuuuuuuuh ouuuuuuuuh!"</p><p>Marrow hugged you tightly from behind and wrestled you a bit, careful not to hit the baby.</p><p>"Marrow! I'm trying to howl!" You cry as you struggled in his grasp.</p><p>Marrow stared at you incredulously.</p><p>"WHY?!"</p><p>"I don't know! I just feel the moon calling me! Now shut up and let me howl!" You cry.</p><p>TWACK!</p><p>"-AAH!"</p><p>Marrow screamed as you kicked him off the bed.</p><p>"Y/N!" He cried is disbelief.</p><p>You faced the window again and resumed howling at the moon.</p><p>Marrow groaned.</p><p>'How many more months til the baby comes out again?'</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>• Things got weirder as the months went on. You acted less human and more like a dog...</p><p>• Marrow was upset onhow you tore up his newspaper one day with your teeth and made a mess on the floor. </p><p>"Oh, c'mon babe! There's the internet!" You told him.</p><p>Marrow frowned.</p><p>"I wanted to tear up the newspaper!"</p><p>You chuckled.</p><p>"Of course you did!"</p><p>• Marrow did whatever he could to take care of you and keep you happy. But it was easier said than done...</p><p>• Marrow brought you breakfast in bed. He brought a tray of warm soup with some dog food.</p><p>"Morning, beautiful! I made your favorite!"</p><p>You sat up from your bed as Marrow brought the tray to your lap.</p><p>You licked your lips and smiled.</p><p>"Mmm! That looks good baby! Thank you!"</p><p>Marrow smiled and took the spoon full of soup and brought it to your mouth.</p><p>"Say 'aah.'"</p><p>You open your mouth.</p><p>"Aah~"</p><p>Marrow feeds you. You eat the dog food stew.</p><p>"How's that taste?" He asks.</p><p>"So good!" You say.</p><p>You smile.</p><p>"And this is the low carb brand, right?"</p><p>Marrow looked at you nervously.</p><p>"Low carb?"</p><p>You giggled and gave him a wink.</p><p>"Well, I wanna stay sexy for you, so I'm watching my figure."</p><p>"So if there's ever a time you give me anything high in carbs..."</p><p>"...I would have to kill you!" You say happily.</p><p>Marrow flinched at your threatening gaze as his tail drooped.</p><p>"So Marrow..."</p><p>You gripped his arm tightly as you ^^ smile.</p><p>"...Please tell me that you fed me dog food soup LOW in carbs..."</p><p>Marrow grew really nervous as you squeezed his hand even tighter.</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>• The rest was history...</p><p>• You attacked Marrow, tossing the warm soup on his clothes. He ran out the room in fear as you started throwing any object you could get your hands on, cursing him out, injuring him badly, before crying and apologizing profusely as you showered him with kisses. </p><p>• Marrow grew exhausted, coming home from work only to attend to your favors.</p><p>"Marrow, make me some coffee please?"</p><p>"Sure, Y/N!"</p><p>• He was happy to do it though...</p><p>"Can you wash my back in the shower?"</p><p>"I'll scrub you down nice and clean, gorgeous!"</p><p>•...As long as it meant pleasing you.</p><p>"Dinner, Marrow?"</p><p>"Coming right up!"</p><p>• You were starting to push your limit...</p><p>"Can you buy me some cotton candy? I'm starting to crave sugar!"</p><p>"...Y/N what about the baby?"</p><p>• Really, really pushing it...</p><p>"Back and foot massage?"</p><p>"...Sure..."</p><p>•Marrow was starting to get annoyed...</p><p>"Run to the store and buy me some snacks?"</p><p>"Y/N, are you serious?! It’s 2AM!"</p><p>“7-Eleven is still open! Fetch me a fat KFC sized chicken bucket!”</p><p>"Y/N! No!"</p><p>"I'll love you forever if you do!"</p><p>"...Are you saying you don't love me now...?"</p><p>• And then he snapped.</p><p>"Can you eat me out for dessert?"</p><p>"Y/N! I have to go to work! You're being excessive with these ridiculous requests!"</p><p>You pouted and glared at him.</p><p>"How dare you speak to me that way!"</p><p>You picked up a shoe and threw it at Marrow's back.</p><p>"-Aah!"</p><p>"Get your ass over here, right now!"</p><p>Marrow growled angrily as he glared at you.</p><p>"Dammit Y/N! Stop abusing me!"</p><p>You raised your hand to him.</p><p>SLAP!</p><p>Marrow's cheek stung red. His tail raised up in anger as he grabbed your wrists.</p><p>"I SAID STOP ABUSING ME!"</p><p>• You were shocked that Marrow shouted at you, but you weren't backing down.</p><p>• The two of you argued for what seemed like hours which ended in tears on your part as you begged Marrow to come back went he left for work.</p><p>• You realized you were in the wrong and apologized to Marrow. You cooked him a nice steak for dinner that night when he came home and promised to be less excessive with the requests.</p><p>• As the two of you cuddled on the couch, Marrow slipped his hand under your shirt and cupped your boob. He smirked as a moan escaped your lips.</p><p>"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can help you with?" He asked knowingly.</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>You glance at your breasts watching Marrow sensually stroke your cleavage.</p><p>"...There is just one thing..."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>• You were topless as you laid on your back against the bed. Marrow was on top as he straddled you. Your cheeks flushed as you felt Marrow's hands work smoothly across your large, round breasts.</p><p>• If there was one thing you both enjoyed, it was Marrow giving your breasts a massage.</p><p>• Pregnancy made your breasts swell and ache a lot so you often requested for Marrow to give them a massage, which he was more than happy to do.</p><p>• He loved the sound of your aroused moans as his warm fingers teased around the nipples. Occasionally he would bring his head down to kiss, suck, and lick your breasts. The faces you made as he pleasured you were the icing on the cake.</p><p>"How's that feel?" Marrow asked.</p><p>You hummed blissfully as Marrow's thumb circles your nipples.</p><p>"Mmm...that feels nice..."</p><p>Marrow grinned as his tail wagged.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Does this turn you on?"</p><p>Marrow lightly pinches your buds making you hiss before you let out an aroused moan at the sensation.</p><p>"Ooh~!"</p><p>That was when you felt something hard, firm, and thick press against your pelvis.</p><p>"Mmm..." </p><p>Your eyes flutter open as you smirked at Marrow.</p><p>"...Are you sure your not the one getting turned on?"</p><p>Marrow tilted his head as he stared at you in confusion.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Your eyes gesture towards Marrow's bulge that formed in his boxers. </p><p>Marrow gasped and clutched his dick to hide the erection as his tail pointed up.</p><p>You chuckled at that as Marrow blushed.</p><p>"I-It's not funny!"</p><p>You stopped laughing and glanced down at his crotch.</p><p>"Let me see it..."</p><p>You take his hand away from his crotch and take a good look at his bulge.</p><p>You mouth a "wow" as you get an eyeful of his size.</p><p>You licked your lips feeling lust overtake you.</p><p>•You wanted to have his dick inside of you, but with how swollen your belly has gotten, your body wouldn't be able to take the pressure of his thrusts.</p><p>• You still wanted to feel him inside of you...</p><p>You slowly stroke Marrow's clothed bulge, giving him an innocent smile as your cheeks redden.</p><p>Marrow widened his eyes as his cheeks flushed even further.</p><p>"Y-Y/N?"</p><p>"...I'm not wearing any panties Marrow..." you say softly.</p><p>Marrow sighed.</p><p>"Y/N..."</p><p>Marrow gulped as he watched you spread open your legs for his view. You knew that lust was taking over him too.</p><p>"...We can't do t-"</p><p>"-I know but, please..."</p><p>You grip the band of his boxers and slowly tug it down to reveal more of his dark flesh.</p><p>"...Let me take a feel..." you whispered.</p><p>• That was enough to send Marrow over the moon with the arousal he felt. You looked so innocent yet your eyes were clouded with lust while your body felt hungry with want.</p><p>• He tugged off his boxers to allow his dark bone to slowly pop out. You slowly licked your lips in anticipation, not taking your eyes off of it.</p><p>"Just a little bit?" Marrow asks.</p><p>You nodded. "Mmhm..."</p><p>Marrow slowly and tenderly presses his dick against your crotch.</p><p>You rolled your hips forward to make friction as you rubbed your sex against his.</p><p>Marrow groaned as he felt the sensual movements of your body against him.</p><p>You felt his dick enlarge in size against your clit.</p><p>"Ooh~!"</p><p>Your movements caused the hard tip of Marrow's dick to circle deep around your clit.</p><p>You felt the heat rise in your womanhood as liquids started to form.</p><p>Marrow then rolls his hips forward, directly presses his tip harder against your clit, dripping a bit of his warm liquids on top of it.</p><p>You groaned as the wave of pleasure surged through your body.</p><p>"You're so warm..." you whispered.</p><p>Marrow panted.</p><p>You open your eyes seeing sweat form on his forehead.</p><p>He was really getting hard.</p><p>"You feel good..." he whispered.</p><p>"Give me...m....ore..." you moaned.</p><p>With that, you roughly slammed your clit against Marrow's dick causing him to shriek a bit as the sweat spilled off his face.</p><p>Marrow leaned his dick away a bit and use his fingers to spread open the lips of your sex.</p><p>He brought his dick away from your clit.</p><p>You gasped feeling a new sensation.</p><p>His full dark bone slithered in between your folds, just over the vagina and filling you just right.</p><p>"-Mmm! M-Marrow!"</p><p>Liquids spill out of your sex and slowly coat over Marrow's dick.</p><p>Sweat slides down your form as your body grew hungrier with lust.</p><p>"More!" You moaned.</p><p>"MORE!"</p><p>You hooked your legs around Marrow's hips, securing them tightly and pressing him closer to your body and clamping his dick in between your folds.</p><p>You roughly slam your clit against him.</p><p>"-UGH! Y/N!"</p><p>"-AAH!"</p><p>Marrow's eyes shot open as he grunted.</p><p>"Y/N...please...ngh...I can't....ngh...take it!"</p><p>His panting grew heavier and heavier as a river of sweat streamed down his body.</p><p>You gave him a tired smile as your cheeks heated up further.</p><p>"Yes, you...mmm! Can...aah...you're my good boy..." you whispered.</p><p>The words "good boy" seemed to have sent Marrow over the edge as his tail wagged.</p><p>He increased the pace of his thrusts as he gripped your shoulders.</p><p>"Y/N!"</p><p>You gripped the sheets as you pounded your sex against his, feeling more warm liquids coat your vagina.</p><p>"M-MARROW!"</p><p>You and Marrow continued with the thrusts and you saw your liquids begin to spill onto the sheets.</p><p>The two of you came at the same time. The warm, wet substance stuck to both of your sexes together like glue.</p><p>You unwrap your legs around Marrow, allowing him to bring his dick away from your lips.</p><p>"Whew!"</p><p>He wiped his sweat from his forehead before curling up in the bed next to you.</p><p>He kissed your lips and stroked your swollen bump.</p><p>"I love you both..." he whispered in your ear.</p><p>You giggled and smiled lovingly at him.</p><p>"We love you too."</p><p>Marrow smiled at your tummy as he continued to stroke it.</p><p>"How many more months? I can't wait any longer!"</p><p>You chuckled as you patted your tummy.</p><p>"Just 2 more months until we get to see our new pup!"</p><p>Marrow leaned up from the bed and brought his lips over to kiss your baby bump.</p><p>"Come out soon, little guy," he whispered to your bump. </p><p>You smiled at him.</p><p>"Kiss me..."</p><p>Marrow placed a hand on your cheek and smiled at you lovingly.</p><p>"C'mere..."</p><p>You both leaned close to bring your lips together.</p><p> </p><p>SLLIICK!</p><p> </p><p>Marrow blinked as he leaned away from you.</p><p>Your wet slobber coated his face a bit.</p><p>You smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>"Mmm...I love you, baby!" You say sweetly.</p><p>Marrow just laid there, completely dumbfounded.</p><p>"...Was...was that a kiss?"</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>• One day when Marrow had the day off, you gave him an odd request:</p><p>"Can we go to the dog park?" </p><p>The confusion on Marrow's face said it all, but his tail was still wagging nonetheless.</p><p>• The two of you sat on the bench at the rather fancy dog park. The two of you people-watched, staring at the rich Atlesian's who bragged about their fancy dog breeds.</p><p>•  You and Marrow spotted a Rita's cart. </p><p>• You licked your lips as you felt the cravings run through your body.</p><p>"Mmm! That looks yummy!" You cooed. </p><p>Marrow smiled at you.</p><p>"Yeah? You want some?"</p><p>You held back a giggle as you watch his tail wag excitedly. </p><p>You nodded.</p><p>Marrow shot you a wink.</p><p>"You stay here, I'll get us some ice cream!"</p><p>He gave you a kiss on the cheek before making his way over to the ice cream cart.</p><p>He was taking his sweet time as he kept looking over at the choices with a big smile on his face, like a kid in a candy store.</p><p>'Cute!' You thought.</p><p>You hummed to yourself as you watched the puppies play in the park.</p><p>You watched a small dog roll it's back against the cool grass in a playful manner.</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>'Hmm, that looks like fun...'</p><p>You then pull out your scroll to text Elm to alleviate your boredom.</p><p>You: So how IS Vine at night? 🤨</p><p>Elm: Curious? 😏</p><p>You: Yes! I gotta know! Is he a dom? Or a sub? 🤔</p><p>Elm: Ha haha! Major dom! 😂</p><p>You: What?! Him?! 😧</p><p>Elm: He's makes good use of his semblance in the bedroom...😌</p><p>You looked up from the scroll screen and instantly put it away as your face turns red.</p><p>"Well now..."</p><p>• Now you were trying to burn the thoughts of Vine being kinky from your mind...</p><p>• But that wasn't too hard because now there was something else on your mind...</p><p>You looked around the park to find a nearby restroom, but you were out of luck.</p><p>"Do rich people do not believe in bathrooms?"</p><p>Your eyes fell upon a cute puppy. </p><p>It happily skipped over to a bright red fire hydrant, raised its hind leg, and did its business before walking away.</p><p>You tilted your head with curiosity.</p><p>There was something about that fire hydrant that just seemed so inviting...</p><p>'What am I thinking?! I'm a human! I'm not gonna pee on a fire hydrant in public!'</p><p>You turn away from the fire hydrant in a huff as you cross your arms.</p><p>You heard the sounds of another pup peeing on the same fire hydrant, causing your cheeks to flush as sweat forms on your forehead.</p><p>"Ugh!"</p><p>You turn back to look at the fire hydrant.</p><p>The view almost looked too tempting.</p><p>You grip the ends of your minidress, feeling the sweat on your thighs.</p><p>'I don't want to walk out of the park to hunt for a bathroom and I don't want to embarrass Marrow...'</p><p>'...But I really gotta go...'</p><p>You looked around the park and smiled as you spotted a yellow fire hydrant just barely hidden by some bushes.</p><p>You smiled as you slowly got up from the bench.</p><p>"I don't think anyone's walking over to that side of the park..."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>• You arrived home with Marrow, too embarrassed to say anything as your cheeks flushed. Marrow was silent the whole way which made things more awkward. You had enough of the dead silence.</p><p>"Sorry..." you whispered.</p><p>Marrow shrugged.</p><p>"It's okay, I'll just add the dog park onto my list of places where I'm banned."</p><p>"You're not mad at me?" You asked.</p><p>Marrow chuckled.</p><p>"I used to mess around with the fire hydrant all the time as a kid when my dad would take me to the park!"</p><p>You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"So...where did you get banned from exactly? You never did tell me, you know."</p><p>Marrow chuckled a bit nervously as he scratched his neck.</p><p>"Well...um..."</p><p>You grew suspicious.</p><p>"...Marrow?"</p><p>Marrow's cheeks flushed as he smiled at you sheepishly.</p><p>"...Before we starting dating, I used to go down in Mantle...to a Faunus strip club..."</p><p>Your mind went blank as your eyes blinked.</p><p>You imagined a scenario where a bunch of bunny and cat girl Faunus would gather around Marrow, before stripping down and giving him a private lap dance.</p><p>The thought brought anger as your face burned red causing Marrow to flinch.</p><p>"YOU DID WHAT?!"</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>• There was just one more month until pregnancy. You thought things would change but the horny feeling inside you just didn't go away.</p><p>• You woke up one morning to see Marrow getting ready for work. Your eyes fall to his butt that was covered by his right dark teal boxers. </p><p>• He had such a great ass and you would tell him every time too(much to his embarrassment). </p><p>• But then...there was his tail!</p><p>You stared at Marrow's tail watching it slowly wag side to side.</p><p>The sight of it just looked so erotic!</p><p>Your eyes followed the swaying movements of his tail which put you in a hypnotic trance.</p><p>You couldn't hold back anymore, so you squeezed his cheek.</p><p>Marrow shrieked as his tail jolted up.</p><p>You chuckled. He was so sensitive.</p><p>You move your hand to his tail and slowly stroke it which sent shivers down Marrow's spine as he moaned a bit.</p><p>"Morning, sexy!" You say.</p><p>After getting more accustomed to your touch, Marrow turns to smile at you.</p><p>"Morning, gorgeous..."</p><p>He leans down to give you a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>You hummed as he pulls away.</p><p>"Let me ride your tail?"</p><p>Marrow chuckles at that.</p><p>"You and your tail fetish..."</p><p>To your disappointment, he gets up from the bed and walks across the room.</p><p>"Sorry, but I have to go to work. Either way, I don't want to get crushed," he joked.</p><p>You pouted.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not fat..."</p><p>Marrow snickered and shot you a wink before disappearing off into the bathroom.</p><p>• You weren't gonna let Marrow have the last laugh. You decided to surprise him in the shower where you stripped down, grabbed a hold of him, and hump him from behind to ride his tail. Marrow screamed for you to get out before he eventually gave into pleasure.</p><p>• You were both wrapped in towels as Marrow carried you bridal style into the bedroom. </p><p>"You really surprised me this time, Y/N," Marrow sighed.</p><p>You giggled as Marrow gently set you to the bed, sighing with relief that the weight you put on him lessened on his back.</p><p>He kneeled to your level and placed a hand on your cheek.</p><p>"What am I gonna do with you?"</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>"You could always take me right here and now. We are already naked..."</p><p>Marrow chuckled.</p><p>"That's all you think about these days, isn't it? Have you forgotten you're pregnant?"</p><p>"You know you want to..." you purred.</p><p>Marrow smirked, sliding his hand up your thigh as he brought his lips towards yours.</p><p>"That does sound tempting..."</p><p>He closes the gap between you, tasting your lips and massaging your tongue with his own as his hands dance across your womanhood.</p><p>He pulled away.</p><p>"...But I do have work you know."</p><p>You whimpered at that.</p><p>Marrow gave you a wink.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll give you something nice!"</p><p>Meow...</p><p>Vrrrrrrr!</p><p>"Aah~!"</p><p>You jump up in your bed a bit feeling a jolting, pleasuring sensation run through your clitoris.</p><p>You squirm a little as your legs stretch widely all over the bed. </p><p>Marrow smirked as licked his lips at the sight of your bouncing breasts.</p><p>"Aah~!" You moaned.</p><p>"What is that?!" </p><p>Marrow peeled off your towel.</p><p>You gasped seeing a familiar pair of sexy panties with kitty paw prints all over it being worn on your crotch.</p><p>You recognized the vibrating panties that Marrow once used on you during a mission.</p><p>"Marrow, when did you—? Ooh!"</p><p>Vrrrrrrr!</p><p>Marrow pulled out his scroll and waved it at you teasingly as he held the button to wirelessly control your panties.</p><p>Meow...</p><p>Meow...</p><p>"How's that feel, Kitten?" Marrow asks seductively.</p><p>"H-haaaaaaaaaa~!" </p><p>You sigh blissfully and give into pleasure as you rolled your hips forward.</p><p>Marrow hummed.</p><p>"Mmm...I can tell you like that..." </p><p>He pushed another button which turned off the vibration.</p><p>You whimpered at that which made Marrow chuckled.</p><p>"Now, now Kitten, if you want more you'll have to wait!" He sang.</p><p>"More! More!" You whined.</p><p>"Turn it back on!"</p><p>Marrow got up and walked away with a smug smile on his face as he waved his scroll again.</p><p>"I'll think about it..."</p><p>"...Now you just sit back and be a good kitten while I'm gone..."</p><p>He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.</p><p>You whimpered at that.</p><p>• An hour had passed by and Marrow finally gave you what you wanted...</p><p>Meow...</p><p>Meow...</p><p>Meow...</p><p>• You moaned loudly, rolling your hips forward as the vibrator pleasures your entire clit. Your cheeks flushed as you felt it erect as it heated up from the arousal.</p><p>• Marrow sent you some text messages as you felt a stream of warm liquids spill onto the sheets.</p><p>Marrow: Did you wet the bed, Kitten? 😏</p><p>You: Yes Daddy! 😍</p><p>Marrow: You are one horny mama! 👅💦</p><p>You blushed and giggle loudly at the messages before moaning once more at the sensations.</p><p>Marrow: 🔥🔥🔥</p><p>You: 🤨?</p><p>You were about to further inquire about the flame emojis.</p><p>Meowwwww...</p><p>That was when you felt extreme heat form in the panties.</p><p>"Woo!"</p><p>You jolted up in the bed a bit as you felt your womanhood grow sweaty and hot.</p><p>"What the? Why do I feel even hotter?" You cry.</p><p>Your eyes half-lidded as you felt hot sweat slide down your clit.</p><p>"But it feels so good..."</p><p>Marrow: You like? It's fire dust.😌</p><p>You: Dust?!😯</p><p>Marrow: It's amazing what Atlas tech can do, right? 😏</p><p>Now you were really turned on!</p><p>This was such a kinky use of dust!</p><p>Marrow: ⚡️⚡️⚡️</p><p>You: 😕?</p><p>Zzzzt!</p><p>"OOH!"</p><p>Zzzzt!</p><p>"YAH~!"</p><p>You felt jolt of slight harmless electricity hit against your clit. The sensation sent shivers up your spine. </p><p>It stung a bit, it damn did it make you feel good.</p><p>You: You trying to kill me? 😆</p><p>Marrow: I loaded a small bit of electric dust. It won't kill you. But I added just enough spark to hit you just right kitten...👅💦</p><p>You: Got anything else? 😉✨</p><p>Marrow: ❄️❄️❄️</p><p>You: Snow? 🤔</p><p>Fweesh...</p><p>"Haaaaaaaah~"</p><p>You shuddered feeling cold mist freeze up against your clit.</p><p>"Ooh~"</p><p>Marrow: Ice dust, kitten😉</p><p>You: 🤤😍🤤😍</p><p>Marrow: 🔥⚡️❄️</p><p>You squeal loudly as you felt all the elements of the dust in your panties heat, electricity, and freeze simultaneously causing you to orgasm all over the bed.</p><p>Marrow: 😘😘😘</p><p>You: 😘😘😘</p><p>• Marrow spent the rest of the day pleasuring you while he worked. </p><p>• He finally came home and entered the room, smirking at your sweaty, wet form.</p><p>• You were STILL turned on.</p><p>• You watched him strip off his uniform as he gets ready to take another shower. You made naughty comments on his body, attempting to get him hot and bothered enough to take you once more in bed.</p><p>• His cheeks flushed as he chuckled.</p><p>"Nice try, but you're not getting in the shower with me! You gotta rest up c/n's sake."</p><p>You tilted your head.</p><p>"C/N?"</p><p>Marrow smiled fondly as his tail wagged a bit.</p><p>"I've always liked that name. I was hoping we could name them that when we meet him."</p><p>You thought about it to yourself as Marrow walked across the room.</p><p>'Hmm...c/n...'</p><p>You really liked that name...</p><p>You heard the sound of the bathroom door creak open.</p><p>You turned seeing Marrow in a towel as he opened the door.</p><p>He stopped and slowly turned to give you a seductive glance.</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>'Is that an invitation?' You thought.</p><p>You slowly got up from the bed and make your way over to Mar-</p><p>"Stay!"</p><p>Marrow snapped his fingers as he made the command.</p><p>He smiled smugly at your frozen state before entering the bathroom and locking the door.</p><p>'You damn tease!' You thought.</p><p>• Fortunately, you had a backup plan...</p><p>• When Marrow's semblance wore off, you laid in bed and stared at your scroll. You stick your hands in between your legs and watched Marrow whistle as he scrubbed his hair with shampoo under the warm water.</p><p>• You placed a hidden camera inside of a bottle of soap that rested in the corner of the shower. The angle gave a generous view of his backside. Atlas tech was truly the best!</p><p>You smiled at the sight of the water and soap sliding down his dark cheeks.</p><p>Marrow had a great ass!</p><p>It was so firm and round! </p><p>You were a little jealous!</p><p>You watched as Marrow press his back against the shower wall.</p><p>He stroked his dick as he moaned your name.</p><p>"Y/N..."</p><p>You found it amusing that he was saying your name.</p><p>You zoomed in closely to get a general eyeful of his dick, watching the water sprinkle slid off the tip.</p><p>"I wish that droplet was me..." you giggled.</p><p>"Oops! Looks like I dropped the soap," Marrow said.</p><p>He turned around and bent over to pick up his soap.</p><p>His ass took over the entire view of the camera. With the way his tail slowly swayed, it was almost as if he was giving you a sexy performance.</p><p>You groaned as you rubbed your sex, feeling it get wet.</p><p>You continued to watch your lover moan as he scrubbed his body.</p><p>Sweat poured down your face and that was when you hit your limit as you orgasmed all over the bed.</p><p>You sighed with satisfaction as you take your hand off your clit and continue to watch Marrow in the shower.</p><p>He turned off the water and reached for a towel to dry his wet hair.</p><p>That was when he turned around and walked too close to the camera.</p><p>You gasped when he picked up the bottle of soap and raised it in the air to look at the lens, it was like he was staring directly at you.</p><p>Your cheeks flushed as your eyes locked in his gaze through your scroll.</p><p>'Uh-oh...'</p><p>Marrow lips smirk as he winked at the camera.</p><p>"Did you enjoy the show?"</p><p>Silence...</p><p>"You probably wet the bed too, didn't you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Baby C/N!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• It was around 2AM. Your water broke...It was time.</p><p>If it wasn't for the fact that you were in pain, you would have been laughing at the sight of Marrow who kept panicking as he scrambled to get you to the first hospital in sight in the city of Atlas.</p><p>You were now dressed in a hospital gown as you laid on a gurney. The other Ace Ops were there too.</p><p>You gripped tightly on Marrow's hand as you listened to the others words of encouragement.</p><p>"Remember to breathe slowly and remain calm," Vine told you.</p><p>"PUSH THAT BABY OUT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! EVEN IF YOUR ORGANS AND GUTS START SHOOTING RIGHT OUT!" Elm said loudly with a grin.</p><p>Your face went blue as you stared at Elm in horror as she got in your face.</p><p>Marrow glared at Elm and slowly pulled her away from you.</p><p>"Stop that! You're scaring her!"</p><p>Elm smirked at him and pushed him away from her causing him to scream.</p><p>You were growing anxious as the pain you felt started to get worse.</p><p>You turned to Clover who gave you a cheesey grin.</p><p>He took his clover pin off his chest, and placed it in your palm before slowly rolling your fingers into a closed fist.</p><p>"Good luck!"</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him.</p><p>"...Really, Clover?"</p><p>Clover gave you a wink.</p><p>You were about to say something but you immediately hissed feeling more pain run through your veins.</p><p>That was when you felt a hand on top of yours.</p><p>You turned and saw that it was Harriet.</p><p> She gave a smug smirk as she patted your hand, taking it in hers.</p><p>"You're in good hands, Y/N. Just try not to be so loud. The pain will only last a couple of hours."</p><p>You weakly glared at Harriet as the pain continued to overtake you.</p><p>"I hate you..."</p><p>Harriet sent you a wink.</p><p>"Love you too!"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean the doctor can't make it?! Where the hell is he?!" You cry out in distress.</p><p>"We're sorry. You're gonna have to wait a few hours until another doctor arrives," the nurse said sadly.</p><p>Your face burned red in anger as you felt the contractions inside of you grow more painful.</p><p>"What kind of hospital is this?! You mean to tell me that there are no other doctors or nurses that can help deliver this baby?! This is fucking Atlas! What the hell is this?!"</p><p>The nurse shrugged.</p><p>"They're all on a paid vacation in Menagerie."</p><p>You immediately growled in anger as you grabbed the nurse by the collar, but Clover and Marrow held you back.</p><p>"Y/N just try to relax," Marrow said.</p><p>"Attacking the nurses won't do you any good," Clover added.</p><p>You flash them both a death glare causing them to flinch a bit.</p><p>"WELL SOMEONE IS GOING TO DELIVER THIS BABY, RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>The other Ace Ops exchanged conflicted glances with one another as you continued to struggle.</p><p>"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUTTTT!" You wailed as you grip your IV.</p><p>Harriet turned to Clover.</p><p>"I mean you're the one with the good luck semblance."</p><p>Clover sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"My semblance doesn't work like that, Hare. You know that."</p><p>You turned to Marrow as tears streamed from your eyes.</p><p>"Please! Help me!" You cry out desperately.</p><p>Marrow was in a state of panic.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>He wanted to do something but he didn't know what to do.</p><p>Elm suddenly got in your face and tightly gripped on each of your arms.</p><p>"PUSH Y/N! PUSHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>The sounds of her shouting made you feel uneasy as the pain continued.</p><p>Vine used his aura vines to pull Elm back.</p><p>"You're only going to increase her anxiety by shouting like that. We must wait for a professional doctor to deliver the child."</p><p>"NO! FUCK THAT!" You shouted.</p><p>"ONE OF YOU GROW SOME BALLS AND HELP ME PUSH OUT THIS BABY!"</p><p>You turned to Harriet who shrugged as she gave you a sheepish grin.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at her.</p><p>"Oh fuck you, Harriet!"</p><p>You continued to scream in agony as you gripped Marrow's fist, making it almost turn white.</p><p>You desperately needed a doctor and there was no one around to help you.</p><p>Marrow and your fellow Ace Ops did whatever they could to soothe you and calm you down but it had no affect.</p><p>"Outta my way!" A familiar voice said.</p><p>The Ace Ops turned to see who it was.</p><p>"I'll deliver her baby!"</p><p>Clover widen his eyes in surprise.</p><p>"Fancy seeing you here, but I think it would be best if we waited for a professional to assist with the delivery."</p><p>"Doesn't look like Y/N wants to wait," the voice added.</p><p>"What are you even doing here?" Marrow asked.</p><p>Elm stood in front of you protectively.</p><p>"We don't even trust you. What makes you think well let you anywhere near Y/N?"</p><p>"Put your beef aside and turn to look at the bigger picture, Thunder Thighs. Y/N needs help!" The voice stated.</p><p>Elm growled.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"</p><p>"Wait! Elm!" You say.</p><p>Everyone turns to your weaken state.</p><p>"If they say they can help deliver my baby, then let me accept their help," you say weakly.</p><p>Marrow knelt close to your side as he squeezed your hand even tighter.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>You smile at him and nod as sweat runs down your forehead.</p><p>"I'll be okay, I promise," you say as you squeeze his hand back.</p><p>Marrow wipes the sweat from your forehead before kissing it.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered.</p><p>You giggled as you watched his cheeks slowly flushed.</p><p>Marrow never declared his love for you in front of the others before.</p><p>"I love you, too," you say back.</p><p>Soon you felt your own cheeks flush as you saw Elm and Harriet smirking at each other.</p><p>"If the two of you are done making out now, we've got a baby to deliver," the voice said.</p><p>Marrow glared in their direction before standing up again.</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>"You're right. It's time..."</p><p>The other Ace Ops cleared a path, allowing you to see who it was...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Suck...</p><p>Suck...</p><p>Suck...</p><p>Suck...</p><p> </p><p>* The happy tears in your eyes had never stopped since you've given birth.</p><p>You laid in bed with Marrow, wearing nothing but your lingerie as you both stared at your newborn son, C/N who laid in between you both.</p><p>He had Marrow's beautiful dark skin, your e/c eyes and your h/c hair which was short.</p><p>As expected, he had a husky tail like Marrow's only it was smaller and not as fluffy looking. C/N's tail matched his hair color but it had a bit of white in it.</p><p>You couldn't help but giggle a little to yourself remembering how hard it was to push the tail out of you.</p><p>That took HOURS!</p><p>Little baby C/N was swaddled in a blanket with a bunch of little wishbones printed all over.</p><p>A cute little gift from Clover!</p><p>C/N sucked on a doggie bone shaped pacifier that had his name on it. The sound of his sucking was music to your ears.</p><p> </p><p>He kept looking between you and Marrow with curiosity in his eyes as you both spoke. His little tail kept wagging.</p><p>"Look at our baby, Marrow," you say happily.</p><p>"He's so beautiful!"</p><p>Marrow smiled fondly at C/N.</p><p>"Yeah. He has your eyes."</p><p>"He has your nose~!" You cooed.</p><p>C/N turned to you and cooed softly as he smiled through his pacifier.</p><p>"Yes baby! Talk to mama! Let me hear your voice!" You cried happily as more tears stream onto your pillow.</p><p>"Don't leave me out! Talk to daddy!" Marrow chuckled.</p><p>C/N turned to Marrow and tilted his head a bit, blinking his e/c eyes.</p><p>Marrow made some funny faces, causing C/N to giggle a bit.</p><p>You watch the two canine Faunus laugh together as both of their tails wagged in perfect sync.</p><p>They were like two dogs at a park, meeting together for the first time.</p><p>'So cute!' You thought.</p><p> </p><p>"This just in: Mantle's hometown hero helps deliver the child of an Atlas Military Personal!"<br/>
You heard the TV say.</p><p>You and Marrow turned to the TV in front of you and smiled seeing footage from yesterday. </p><p>Robyn Hill was being interviewed by some reporters in front of the Atlas hospital as the cameras flashed.</p><p>She smiled as she held your newborn who she bounced in her arms.</p><p>"Tell us Robyn: why go out of your way to deliver a Faunus child? Were you scared?" The reporter asked.</p><p>"I was only doing what I felt was right at the time," Robyn said.</p><p>She smiled at the camera.</p><p>"Let this child be a symbol of hope for a brighter future for the citizens of Mantle and Atlas!"</p><p> C/N on the TV smiled at Robyn and wagged his tail.</p><p>Turns out Clover's semblance came through after all!</p><p>One of the Happy Huntresses was an injured patient in the hospital you were at and Robyn who happened to be nearby to see you all, offered her help to deliver your baby!</p><p>When the news broke out, reporters were scattered everywhere.</p><p>You smiled at the sight before turning back to C/N next to you.</p><p>"Oh Marrow, our babies a star!"</p><p>Marrow frowned at the TV before switching it off.</p><p>"Yeah that's great and all, but that doesn't mean I trust Robyn yet."</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him.</p><p>"Oh c'mon Marrow! She delivered our baby!"</p><p>"Probably did that to gain some publicity for the upcoming election," Marrow said as he took C/N in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>"Whatever, forget about that."</p><p>"We have more important things to talk about."</p><p>Your face went serious.</p><p>Marrow saw this and looked down at C/N.</p><p>"I think I know where this is going," he sighed.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. Now that we have C/N, we can't both be on duty. Especially with the way things are now."</p><p>"So one of us has to resign from the military to take care of C/N while the other-"</p><p>"-I'll do it!" Marrow said.</p><p>You widened your eyes.</p><p>"What? Why?!"</p><p>Marrow smiled as he cradled C/N in his arms.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind settling down a bit to raise C/N. Before you know it, I'll be on my knees and proposing to you in no time, so we can really tie the knot," he winked.</p><p>You blushed at the thought of Marrow proposing to you and having a wedding where you both get married.</p><p>You shook it off and glare at Marrow.</p><p>"No! I'm not gonna allow you to throw your job away for us!"</p><p>Marrow glared at you.</p><p>"Throwing it away? I'm doing this for C/N's sake. I wanna be close by his side too. So that's why you should stay in the military."</p><p>"Marrow..." you say.</p><p>You grip his hand and look deeply into his eyes.</p><p>"...You're a Faunus. You've worked too hard to get where you are today as an Ace Operative!"</p><p>Marrow's tail drooped a bit as he looked at you sadly.</p><p>"Y/N..."</p><p>You put a hand on his cheek as you got closer to him.</p><p>"I don't mind resigning, but stay in the military for our sake, Marrow!"</p><p>Marrow remained silent as he stared down at a confused C/N.</p><p>You leaned close to give him a peck on the lips, catching him completely off guard as he stared at you.</p><p>"I know you'll do everything you can to support us Marrrow!"</p><p>"But Y/N, what about you? Won't you miss being a huntress?" Marrow asked sadly.</p><p>You sighed a bit in frustration before smiling a bit.</p><p>"Yeah I will..."</p><p>"...But what would you rather choose? Risking your neck everyday on the battlefield or staying by your child in the comfort of your own home?"</p><p>Marrow smirked at you.</p><p>"Oh! So that's why you're willing to resign! You just don't wanna work anymore. What about me, huh?"</p><p>You blush and chuckle.</p><p>"Hey, now! That's not entirely true! I do want what's best for you! And raising a baby is a lot of work too you know!"</p><p>Marrow grinned a bit.</p><p>"I'm going to miss seeing those sexy legs in that uniform..."</p><p>You playfully slap his cheek, causing him to chuckle.</p><p>"Is that all you care about?"</p><p>"You know you could always see my legs when you get home from work...and maybe I can show you a little more,". you tease with a wink.</p><p>Marrow's tail wagged as his grin got bigger.</p><p>"Or we could make use of that uniform and role play for a bit..."</p><p>You face flushed a deep red as you got stuck in a fit of giggles as you try to cover your face.</p><p>"How kinky!" You giggle.</p><p>Marrow secures one arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him as he held C/N in the other.</p><p>He pressed his forehead against yours and stared deeply into your e/c orbs.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?"</p><p>You smiled at him.</p><p>"Yes, Marrow. Because I know we can make it through anything together!"</p><p>With that, you brought Marrow back into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>* You made arrangements and retired from the military which left some mixed reviews from the others.</p><p>* Elm for instance was left in tears seeing how you were leaving the team. But you assured her that you would see her around, after all you did live at the base.</p><p>* Clover, of course, wished you luck. </p><p>* Vine gave you advice on parenting while Harriet gave you a somewhat brutally honest take of how your new life will go as a mother.</p><p>* Fuck Harriet...</p><p> </p><p>* Raising a child, or in this case a young newborn pup, was easier said than done...</p><p>* You spent hours of your day taking care of C/N while Marrow worked.</p><p>* C/N was...an interesting child...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Bark! Bark!</p><p> </p><p>You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Um...bark, bark?"</p><p> </p><p>* C/N didn't babble or let out soft coos like a regular baby.<br/>
* Whenever you gave him little kisses, he would respond by licking your cheek, covering it with thick slobber before panting happily.</p><p>Woof! Woof!</p><p> </p><p>You sweatdropped.</p><p>"...Oh okay...I guess this is how you show affection...sure..."</p><p> </p><p>* The strange habits didn't stop there.</p><p>* C/N was developing awfully fast. Maybe that came with being a Faunus?</p><p>* You often woke up alone that morning seeing C/N chasing his own tail as he moved around on all fours before proceeding to rub his back as he rolled around on the fluffy carpet.</p><p>* If he wasn't doing that, he would crawl his way across the floor, without pants as you would constantly chase him when you tried to do his diapers. He was REALLY fast!<br/>
* Sometimes he would drag his butt across the floor, leaving behind a brown trail.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"C/N get back here!" You cried as you held a clean diaper and some baby wipes.</p><p>C/N panted as he stuck his tongue out, playfully smiling at you.</p><p>Arf! Arf!</p><p>He quickly disappeared into the living room.</p><p>You groaned in frustration. He thought it was a game.</p><p>You quickly run out of the bedroom and chase C/N into the living room.</p><p>You stopped in your tracks as you gasped in horror at the sight of C/N.</p><p>He smiled cutely as he raised up his leg sideways. A stream of clear-yellow liquid shot out of him.</p><p>You grabbed your head in frustration and shook it.</p><p> </p><p>"NO! NO! NO!"</p><p>"NOT ON THE CARPET! NOT ON THE CARPET!"</p><p>C/N finished peeing and turned to look at you with innocent confusion as he tilted his head, letting out some small doggish whimpers.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>* The wild antics kept continuing. You were beginning to regret how you kept it all from Marrow. You only wanted him to see that you were capable of raising C/N and you didn't want him to worry too much at work.</p><p>* You decided to put your pride aside and tell Marrow everything the moment you woke up and saw baby sized muddy handprints on the floor.</p><p>"Marrow, I think somethings wrong with our baby!" You say to him over your scroll.</p><p>"Really? What do you mean? What happened?" Marrow asked with concern.</p><p>You frown as you watch C/N roll around on the fluffy pee stained carpet surrounded by several bags of empty dog treats.</p><p>His tail wagged as he barked. In his hands was the rabbits foot plushie Clover got for him.</p><p>He chewed it.</p><p>You survey the living room seeing more muddy hand prints on the couch as well as a pile of torn up newspapers.</p><p>"Marrow! It's a mess over here! C/N keeps on barking and licking me, he pooped on our bed, he tore up my panties from my drawer, he peed on the carpet, and he won't stop chasing his tail!"</p><p>Bark! Bark!</p><p>As of on cue, C/N got up and started chasing his tail again.</p><p>You grab your messy hair as tears start to leave your eyes.</p><p>"Marrow! I don't know what to do! I think we need to bring our baby to a doctor! His behavior is out of control!"</p><p>Marrow chuckled over the scroll.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes in annoyance.</p><p>"You think this is funny?!"</p><p>"No I'm not laughing at you, Y/N. It's just I forgot to mention something to you," Marrow said.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Mention...what?"</p><p>"Well our child is a Faunus, and during a Faunus' first few years of life, they behave based on their animal trait," he explained.</p><p> </p><p>You sweatdrop as blue lines raced down your face a bit.</p><p>"...HUH?!"</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>* It took some time to get used to the new norm when it came to raising your little pup.</p><p>* Luckily, Marrow was granted one week off from military duties, from Clover. He was such a sweetheart! You missed having such a considerate leader.</p><p>* Marrow stayed by your side to help take care of C/N. He explained to you all you needed to know about raising a pup and getting accustomed to their habits.</p><p>* You watched as Marrow trained C/N to start behaving properly.</p><p>* The two of you sat on the couch together and watched your pants less son approach your brand new fluffy carpet. You gasped as C/N raised its leg a bit.<br/>
* That was when Marrow pointed his finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>"STAY!"</p><p>C/N entered a slowed state.</p><p>You saw a look of confusion slowly spread on his face.</p><p>After a moment, Marrow snapped his fingers, releasing C/N from his semblance.</p><p>C/N closed his legs and turned back to Marrow, letting out doggish whimpers.</p><p>Marrow smiled at him and patted his knees.</p><p>"C'mere boy! Come to daddy!"</p><p>C/N smiled as his tail wagged.</p><p>Bark! Bark!</p><p>He instantly crawled over to Marrow and jumped into his arms.</p><p>Marrow caught him and held him close, chuckling as C/N licked his cheek.</p><p>You smiled in amazement and couldn't help but clap.</p><p>"Marrow! That was amazing! You're so wonderful!"</p><p>Marrow gave you a wink.</p><p>"He won't be messing up the carpet anymore!"</p><p>Your eyes fall to his pants that now had a wet stain.</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>"Now all you gotta do is train our baby to stop peeing on you."</p><p>Marrow widened his eyes.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>He glanced at his lap and gasped seeing the wet pee stain.</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>You laughed.</p><p>C/N joined in with his own fit of giggles.</p><p>"Time for a diaper change!" You sang as you took C/N from Marrow's arms before gesturing for him to follow.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>* You and Marrow stood by each other in the nursery as you layed C/N down on the table.</p><p>* You taught Marrow how to change C/N's diaper.</p><p>* You giggled a bit watching him make a face of disgust as he used a clean baby wipe to clean out the excrements from his backside.</p><p>"You're a natural, Marrow!" You say happily.</p><p>Marrow smiled at you as you handed him the baby ointment.</p><p>"Yeah? You think so?"</p><p>That was when a stream of yellow liquid shot out of C/N and stained all over Marrow's face and shirt.</p><p>You stood there frozen in shock as you covered your mouth.</p><p>Marrow looked extremely mortified as pee dripped off the ends of his dark teal locks.</p><p>He blinked twice before he turned to the giggling culprit who's wet legs were spread out wide.</p><p>Ruff! Ruff!</p><p>C/N panted as his tail wagged.</p><p>You giggled at Marrow who glared at C/N.</p><p>"Looks like you need to give him a little more training!"</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>* You and Marrow continue to help take care of C/N. You gave Marrow the proper food to give to C/N.<br/>
* He held the spoon in his hand and brought it towards C/N.</p><p>"Say 'aah'," Marrow says.</p><p>"Aah~!"</p><p>C/N opens his small, cute mouth, allowing Marrow to slip in a spoonful of newborn puppy food in his mouth.</p><p>"Good boy!" Marrow says happily as his tail begins to wag.</p><p>Bark! Bark!</p><p> </p><p>C/N wags his tail in sync with Marrow's.</p><p>You smiled at the sight as you watched your lover and son bond together.</p><p>You couldn't be even happier!</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>* You woke up one Saturday morning and did some cleaning in your home.</p><p>* Marrow sat on the couch and read the paper.</p><p>* You sang along to a song that was playing on the radio. It went well with your current mood.</p><p> </p><p>"I looked in the mirror<br/>
And I have to say<br/>
It's been a long, long time since I felt this way!"</p><p>Marrow smiled as he listened to you sing. You walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away to sweep the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Right now<br/>
I'm just a bit surprised<br/>
'Cause I feel just fine<br/>
And I might just touch the skyyyyyy!"</p><p>You spotted a dust bunny under the couch. You got on your knees and bent over to pick it up.</p><p>"I might just touch the-"</p><p>Sniff sniff sniff...</p><p>'...Huh?'</p><p> </p><p>Sniff sniff sniff...</p><p> </p><p>'Eh?!'</p><p> </p><p>You slowly brought your head out from under the couch and turned around only to widen your eyes seeing C/N.</p><p>He smiled cutely as he pressed his nose against your butt. His tail wagged as he took in the scent.</p><p>You shriek as you jump back a bit, alerting C/N who's tail jolted up.</p><p>You glare at C/N and pick him up.</p><p>"C/N! Don't do that! That's bad!" You scolded.</p><p>C/N's tail drooped as he let out some sad doggish whimpers.</p><p>Marrow chuckled as he set the paper down before making his way over to you.</p><p>"Hey, don't be like that. He's just trying to get to know his mama by collecting her scent. Instinct, remember?"</p><p>Your cheeks flushed at that as you sweatdrop.</p><p>"So I should allow my child to continue to sniff my ass?"</p><p>You shook your head as Marrow took C/N from your arms and bounced him on his hip.</p><p>"Next thing you know, he'll be drinking out of the toilet..."</p><p>"Don't listen to her, C/N. A human like Y/N wouldn't be able to understand," Marrow teased.</p><p>Arf! Arf!</p><p>You gasped as Marrow smirked at you while C/N just smiled.</p><p>"Hey! Don't gang up on me since I'm the only human! I just don't want my kid sniffing my ass, okay?" You pouted.</p><p>Marrow's lips formed a grin as his eyes scanned your figure.</p><p>"Can't say I blame him for being all over you like that...after all..."</p><p>He pulled you close and slid his hand down your back.</p><p>"...you've got a great ass..."</p><p>You yelped as Marrow squeezes your ass.</p><p>Marrow chuckled as you slap his hand away.</p><p>"Marrow! Not in front of our baby!" You scolded as your cheeks flushed a light red.</p><p>Marrow's grin wouldn't leave his face as his tail continued to wag.</p><p>"He'll have to get used to it!"</p><p>You rolled your eyes as you smiled playfully.</p><p>"What happened to my good boy? You used to be so innocent."</p><p>"I was innocent once..." Marrow began.</p><p>He pulled you close once more, staring into your eyes seductively.</p><p>"...Then I met you..."</p><p>You giggled at that as you brought your face inches closer to his, allowing your noses to touch.</p><p>"Can your good boy have a treat?" Marrow whispered huskily.</p><p>"Mmhm..." you purred.</p><p>You brought your lips closer to his...</p><p> </p><p>BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!</p><p>You and Marrow immediately pull away from each other as you both stared at C/N who barked as tears left his eyes.</p><p>You both sweatdrop.</p><p>"This could get annoying..."</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>* You made dinner one evening. You decided to cook Marrow's favorite: chili steak!</p><p>* It put him in a good mood, which was good for what you had planned...</p><p> </p><p>You set Marrow's plate in the sink before seductively leaning back against the countertop to face him.</p><p>"How about dessert?"</p><p>"I don't know, Y/N. I think I already had my fill already."</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Marrow looked at you in confusion.</p><p>You glanced down at figure seeing how it was wrapped in a robe.</p><p>You slowly undid the belt of your robe revealing the plain white bra and panties you had underneath that had several line patterns going through it.</p><p>You glance back at Marrow seeing his blue eyes were widened as he took in every curve of your body. His tail kept wagging.</p><p>"Y/N..." he said in amazement.</p><p>You giggle and clapped your hands causing the lights to switch off.</p><p>You then pressed the little jewel on the center of your bra causing it to slowly illuminate a light blue color which brightened up the whole room. The little line pattens glowed white.</p><p>Marrow blinked.</p><p>"Wow...is that?"</p><p>"Hard light dust. You like?" You winked.</p><p>"It's amazing what Atlas technology comes up with these days!"</p><p>You saw a bit of drool leave Marrow's lips as his tail wagged even faster.</p><p>"...Is all this for me?"</p><p>You playfully rolled your eyes.</p><p>"No, Marrow it's for Harriet."</p><p>A grin slowly formed on his lips causing you to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>He slowly walked up from the table and made his way over to you.</p><p>"I had no idea you'd swing that way. Then again I do like some girl on girl action..."</p><p>You give him a playful smirk, deciding to play along.</p><p>"I had no idea you were into that..." </p><p>Marrow was now inches from you. He rubs his hands up and down your curves as his blue eyes bore deeply into your e/c ones.</p><p>"I would love to watch her touch you a little like this..."</p><p>Marrow squeezes your breasts, massaging them in a circular motion.</p><p>You throw your head back at the warm sensation causing you to moan.</p><p>"Or taste you a little like this..."</p><p>Marrow brought his lips to yours, claiming your tongue with his own.</p><p>"Mmmm~"</p><p>Marrow brought his hands to your hips and squeezed the thick flesh.</p><p>You gasped feeling Marrow press his knee to your crotch as he pulled you even closer.</p><p>You let out a shuddered moan as he rubs his knee against your clit, adding to the warm friction.</p><p>Marrow pulls away, slowly licking your saliva off his lips as he gave you a seductive glance that left you feeling hot and bothered as your cheeks flushed.</p><p>"Really turns you on, huh?" He whispered huskily.</p><p>You licked your lips in anticipation as Marrow traced a finger down your plump breasts before bringing it toward the little jewel in the center that held it together.</p><p> </p><p>Ker-click!</p><p> </p><p>Marrow unclipped your hard light dust bra from the front and watched as it slid onto the floor allowing your breasts to bounce freely.</p><p>Marrow licked his lips as he took in the delicious sight of your s/c mounds.</p><p>You moaned a bit as he gave them a soft squeeze, massaging your nipples with his thumbs.</p><p>Marrow immediately then got on his knees and teased your hard light dust panties.</p><p>He kept your eyes on you as he brought his lips closer to your crotch.</p><p>"You know what would really turn me on...?"</p><p>You gulped as you felt his warm breath brush over your clit.</p><p>Marrow slowly peeled off the panties, allowing them to slide down to your ankles.</p><p>"...Is if she sucked you...like this..."</p><p>Shivers went down your spine as you felt Marrow's thick, cold fingers part open your lips.</p><p>Marrow slowly slipped out his tongue as he kept his half lidded his eyes on you in a seductive gaze.</p><p>You spread your legs and moan a bit as you felt the tip of his warm, wet tongue tenderly press up against your clit...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You and Marrow both groan in frustration, hearing C/N crying all the way from the nursery.</p><p>"Dammit!" You hissed as you bent over to slip your panties back on.</p><p>Marrow sighed as he got up and rubbed your sides affectionately.</p><p>"Another time, Y/N."</p><p>You rolled your eyes as you walked past him.</p><p>"Let's see what he wants..." you groaned.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>* You and Marrow tried multiple times to get intimate only to get interrupted by the sounds of C/N crying or barking.</p><p>* You both improvised with slight intimate contact, washing each other's in the shower, or using the opportunity to grope each other at breakfast when you cooked. </p><p>* When the two of you got lucky, you would use the little time you both had to ride Marrow's tail.</p><p>Marrow laid on his stomach on the bed as you rubbed your dripping, wet sex on his tail.</p><p>You threw your head back and squealed in delight as he wagged his tail up your clit.</p><p>You felt turned on as you felt the thick fluffiness of his tail tickled in between your lips.</p><p>"M-Marrow!" You moaned.</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>"Feels good yeah, right sexy?" He asks huskily.</p><p>Now you were really turned on.</p><p>Marrow hardly called you sexy, and from the flushed look on his face that you saw from the mirror, you knew it too.</p><p>You immediately stopped humping his tail and flipped him over, claiming his lips before you both started a quickie session...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>* You one day lounged with Harriet in her living quarters on her couch when she finally had an off day. </p><p>* The two of you wore sports bras and dolphin shorts as you both watched the news while eating chocolate.</p><p>* You layed your head on Harriet's lap. She didn't mind as she played with your hair a bit. You two were pretty close when she wasn't being a smartass.</p><p>* Your two kids were playing together, having a friendly race. Well somewhat friendly... </p><p>* You saw a crackle of blue electricity flash past you before you saw the short brown skinned girl appear in front of you and Harriet. </p><p>* Harriet smiled fondly at her pride and joy. Bunny Bree was Harriet's 3 year year old daughter who she raised alone after finding her ex husband in bed with another woman.</p><p>* You remembered the day when Harriet was crazy enough to tear out her IV and jump out of her hospital bed the day after giving birth where she sped over to her ex, leaving behind a trail of electricity as her angry eyes flashed a gold color.</p><p>* You held her newborn and watched in satisfaction as Harriet beat her ex nearly half to death, kicking out his spine and bashing his jaw against the steel walls of the military base.</p><p>* The other Ace Ops and even Winter Schnee had to hold Harriet back before she could do anything else.</p><p>* Her ex deserved it. He was never faithful to Harriet. </p><p>* The poor loser was forever paralyzed in a wheelchair and had to drink out of a straw.</p><p>* Harriet was stuck with his hospital bill but at least she won custody of Bunny in the end.</p><p>* You were surprised when Harriet broke into tears in front of you alone. She was heartbroken. </p><p>* That man was her first love. Being a single mother working for the military was hard on her too.</p><p>* You stood by Harriet and helped her out with raising Bunny. She was truly grateful and the two of you grew closer.</p><p>* Harriet was at her happiest when Bunny was around!</p><p>You watched as Bunny hopped up and down holding a large cookie in her hand. </p><p>She was the spitting image of Harriet!</p><p>She had her brown skin and platinum blonde hair that was styled in two buns. </p><p>She wore a slightly cropped pink tank that said #1 written across the chest along with short pink running shorts that was covered by a tutu.</p><p>She had her fathers purple eyes that glowed electric blue when her speed semblance she inherited from Harriet activated.</p><p>You were very impressed to learn how Bunny was only 2 when she unlocked her semblance activate.</p><p>Harriet took great pride in her daughters abilities and often took her out to the park to go running together to train her.</p><p> </p><p>"Wook mama! I'm da winner!" Bunny beamed as she waved the cookie in her hand.</p><p>Harriet smiled fondly at her.</p><p>"Yep! Mama's little winner!"</p><p>Bunny giggled at that and then turned to glare at C/N who rolled around on the carpet as he chewed on one of Bunny's slippers.</p><p>"C/N you dog! You didn't even twy to wace! Get off your wazy butt and pway!" She stomped.</p><p>You layed up from Harriet's lap and glared at Bunny.</p><p>"Bunny! Don't talk to my child that way! It's bad to discriminate against Faunus!"</p><p>Bunny turned to you and frowned as she put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"I'm only twying to twain him so he can become a better boyfrwiend for me one day!" She pouted.</p><p>You stared at the 3 year old incredulously as you widen your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"HUH?!"</p><p>Harriet chuckled.</p><p>"Cmon Bunny, you can do so much better than him!"</p><p>You glared at her.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Harriet and Bunny laughed together while C/N continued to chew on her slipper.</p><p>Bunny immediately shoved the cookie in her mouth before doing a cute victory dance.</p><p>She twirled and posed.</p><p>"Wook Mama! I'm da fastest and da cutest!"</p><p>Harriet nodded.</p><p>"You sure are!"</p><p>Bunny smirked showing her little teeth that resembled a rabbits.</p><p>"Someday I'll even be faster than you mama!"</p><p>Harriet smirked back as she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh really now? You think you can keep up with me?"</p><p>Bunny nodded.</p><p>"I know I can! I'm fast and cute! And da stwongest!"</p><p>Harriet laughed.</p><p>"Looks like you've got yourself a challenge then! Why don't we go to the park just to see who's faster?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes.</p><p>Bunny certainly took after Harriet, inheriting her arrogant and competitive nature. </p><p>But it was nice to see Harriet happy with love in her life again.</p><p>Bunny hopped into Harriet's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.</p><p>"Mommy I wove you!" Bunny cooed.</p><p>Harriet gazed into Bunny's eyes lovingly as she held her close.</p><p>"Mommy loves you more..."</p><p>You felt your heart swell at the touching scene as you watched Harriet shower Bunny with little kisses.</p><p>You turned back to C/N who crawled over to your feet, smiling as he wagged his tail.</p><p>'I can't wait to watch you grow, C/N! This world can be so cruel to Faunus, that's why Marrow and I are going to shower you with lots of love and affection!' You thought.</p><p> </p><p>TWACK!</p><p>"-Aah!"</p><p>You felt a harsh kick to you butt as you fell off the couch.</p><p>"Hey!" You glared up at the Harriet who layed outstretched on the couch as Bunny sat on her tummy.</p><p>"I want some alone time with my daughter. Get out," she said with a smirk.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes as you shot up from the floor.</p><p>"Then why did you invite us over for a play date if you wanted to be alone?"</p><p>Bunny glared at you.</p><p>"Get out of mamas woom you wosers!"</p><p>Bunny then blew a raspberry at you.</p><p>You scoffed.</p><p>"Well now!"</p><p>You scoop up C/N in your arms and walked away.</p><p>"Your daughter is a brat, Hare!" You say as you opened the door to walk out the room.</p><p>"Least she doesn't drink out the academy toilets!" Harriet called jokingly.</p><p>You widen your eyes before looking down at C/N who panted cutely as drooled leaked out his tongue.</p><p>Bark! Bark!</p><p>"...You don't actually do that...right?"</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>* Some of your least favorite part about motherhood was breastfeeding.</p><p>* You would lay in bed with half of your bra, eyes widened while your body was covered in sweat as C/N would heavily suck on your breast which hurt a little.</p><p>* You read online how dogs were very aggressive when breastfeeding off their mothers.</p><p>* You didn't want to admit it to anyone, but you were very turned on which was normal when breastfeeding. But what made the situation worse was how Marrow felt that he always needed to be present every time you fed C/N...</p><p> </p><p>Suck...</p><p>Suck...</p><p>Suck...</p><p> </p><p>Your cheeks flushed as C/N increased the speed of his sucks.</p><p>To make matters worse, his tail started to wag, which tickled against your navel.</p><p>"~Mmm!"</p><p>"...Does that turn you on?" You heard.</p><p>You bit your lip and turned to glare at Marrow.</p><p>He layed on the bed next to you, with a hand propped up against the pillow so that his head rested against his hand.</p><p>He wore his dark blue boxers and a grin as his tail slowly wagged.</p><p>He shamelessly rubbed his dick.</p><p>"Didn't I use to suck you like that?"</p><p>"Marrow!" You snapped.</p><p>"Not now! Not in front of our baby!"</p><p>He chuckled at that as he continued to rub his dick.</p><p>"Marrow! Do that somewhere else!" You hissed.</p><p>"But I like watching you get turned on," he said.</p><p>Your cheeks burned.</p><p>"I'm not turned on!"</p><p>You face your baby, watching his soft lips suck your nipple.</p><p>The sensation was turning you on a lot and you thought you felt your panties slowly start to soak.</p><p>You bit your lip as you snuck a peek at Marrow's dick that slowly erected in his boxers.</p><p>You gulp as you felt your knees slowly rub together.</p><p>"You wanna take a feel?" Marrow whispered.</p><p>You widened your eyes.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>Marrow slowly took your hand and brought it towards his crotch.</p><p>"Marrow we can't-"</p><p>"-Oh wow..."</p><p>Marrow rubbed your hand on his bulge.</p><p>You felt it erect bigger and bigger in your grip.</p><p>Marrow threw his head against the pillows, releasing some seductive groans that nearly pushed you over the edge.</p><p>You shook your head as you quickly pull your hand away from his dick.</p><p>"Marrow! Not in front of the baby! We can't-!"</p><p>POP!</p><p>"-OOH!"</p><p>You released a loud moan as C/N started bobbing his head up and down, increasing the pressure of his sucks.</p><p>Marrow smirked at you.</p><p>"Was that a moan? Is he turning you on?"</p><p>"Marrow!" You cry.</p><p>"It's okay..." Marrow said softly.</p><p>He slowly shifts his body closer to yours.</p><p>You gulped as you felt his dick press against your hip.</p><p>Marrow brought his lips to your ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I love going down on you and getting your tits wet..."</p><p>You shivered as you felt your body heat up in arousal.</p><p>"Doesn't it turn you on watching him lick you down to the last drop...?" He continued.</p><p>You bit your lip as your eyes fall back to C/N.</p><p>You watch him form a cute smile as his mouth slipped off your breast with a soft, wet, POP!</p><p>C/N slithered his tongue onto your breast and slowly licked around your tit in a circle, allowing the drop of milk to drip onto his tongue.</p><p>You had to admit, the sight looked pretty erotic...</p><p>"Oh wow..." you moaned.</p><p>Beads of sweat formed on your body.</p><p>You watch as two large beads of sweat roll down your breast and slide down into C/N's mouth.</p><p>"Mmm~" C/N cooed.</p><p>You squeezed your eyes shut as your whole face turns red.</p><p>"Oh my Gods!" You shrieked.</p><p>Marrow snickered.</p><p>"Looks like someone's getting wet..."</p><p>You felt your heart race as Marrow rubbed his hand up and down your thigh.</p><p>"...Shall we take a peek and see?"</p><p>You quickly shook your head.</p><p>"M-Marrow! N-n-!"</p><p>Marrow already lifted up your dress of the lingerie you wore.</p><p>He smiled appreciatively at the sight of your silky, f/c, g-string panties which were in fact, soaked.</p><p>The fact that Marrow peeked up your dress without your permission, really turned you on as you felt liquid slip out of your panties.</p><p>He brought his thumb to your wet clit and begins to play with it, allowing more moans to release from your lips.</p><p>Marrow grins at you.</p><p>"Someone's really wet..." he sang.</p><p>"Marrow!" You moan as you turn to face him.</p><p>Marrow leans closer to you and licks your lips before claiming your tongue with his own.</p><p>You melt in the kiss, moaning as the sensation of Marrow's hot lips and C/N's cold tongue overtake your body.</p><p>Marrow slowly pulled away.</p><p>"Mmm...Marrow..." you moaned a bit desperately.</p><p>Marrow grins as he brushes some of your hair away from your chest.</p><p>"You know, I am a little thirsty...and I do like milk..."</p><p>You widened your eyes as you watch Marrow used a finger to slowly slide off the other strap of your f/c bra.</p><p>His fingers then dance across your breast as he pulls the cup down to reveal it.</p><p>The motion causes a drop of milk to slide out of your nipple.</p><p>Marrow licks his lips as he stares at your breasts hungrily.</p><p>"No..." you moaned as you shook your head.</p><p>Marrow gave you his irresistible puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Just one sip?"</p><p>You felt your heart about to jump out of your chest.</p><p>Marrow cute puppy dog eyes combined with his seductive voice was too arousing to resist.</p><p>Your drenched panties certainly agreed...</p><p>Marrow brought his lips to your neck and started to trail kisses which really turned you on while C/N continued to pump his lips against your nipple as his tail continued to tickle your navel.</p><p>"Just one sip..." Marrow whispered.</p><p>"N-no..." you moaned.</p><p>"One sip..."</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"I'm thirsty..."</p><p>"N-no Marrow..."</p><p>"I said I'm THIRSTY!"</p><p>Marrow brought his teeth down to your breast and sunk his canines into your nipple.</p><p>"MARROW!" You screamed.</p><p>You try to shift away but Marrow holds you down by pressing his knee against your crotch. </p><p>You relaxed as his knee rubs against your wet clit as you find yourself instinctively rolling your hips against him slowly.</p><p>Marrow kept his seductive blue eyes on you as you watch his tongue slide over your breast. He moaned.</p><p>"Mmmm~"</p><p>Pop!</p><p>Your eyes fell back to C/N who continued to bob his head up and down your nipple.</p><p>"Ooh~!" You moaned.</p><p>Marrow grinned at C/N and then at you.</p><p>"Looks like C/N's got the right idea..." he said as his cold fingers played with your nipples.</p><p>You shook your head quickly which only made Marrow's tail wag in amusement.</p><p>Marrow's lips claimed your breast one more. He released hungry groans as he begins to suck the milk out of your breasts.</p><p>"You taste so good, mama..." he moans.</p><p>Your moans didn't stop there. And the way Marrow called you 'mama' sent you over the moon.</p><p>Between C/N's licking, Marrow's sucking, his dick twitching against your hip, and your clit which at this point coated his entire knee, you found yourself giving into pleasure completely.</p><p>You squeezed your eyes shut as your face burned a deep maroon.</p><p>'C/N I pray to the Gods that you don't remember this! I'm sorry but this feels so good!' You thought.</p><p>You grab the back of Marrow's hair and push him deeply against your breast.</p><p>"Drink me up, baby..." you moaned as you threw your head back.</p><p>"Yes, kitten..." Marrow whispers huskily as he and C/N continue to slurp the milk out of your hard, throbbing, breasts.</p><p>"You're such a good boy..." you moaned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>